


Where Angels Tread

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-winged Angel thinks of the joy of walking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Angels Tread

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on April 4th 2005.

Soon. Very soon. He would walk upon the earth again.

 

He could feel the Planet dying; the strain of a long fought battle with the Star Eater had killed all of its beloved Cetra, and what was left of its inhabitants were being slowly poisoned by his mother's blood.

 

His mother. His dear, dear mother.

 

So powerful, so bright, and so resourceful. She had awakened her last children and he could sense them drawing upon the Planet's energy in an attempt to resurrect her. His mother, their mother, was lost to them now. But _he_ would rise again. His mother's vengeance was his to fulfil.

 

A warmth spread through his being at the thought of his brothers. It would be so good to have kindred ones; others who understood his lineage, who understood the unyielding loneliness, the pain of being different. Of being unique.

 

No, there was another who understood the empty gaping maw of his existence. One who in the past had promised him love and eternity.

 

He remembered the betrayal. The pain of a sword piercing his body not once, but twice. The pretty blue eyes weeping and swearing undying love and soul-wrenching apologies in the same breath. His beautiful, deceitful little puppet.

 

The one that chose to believe its so-called friends, to believe they would stand by it if they knew its true nature, and choosing those worthless masses to save and abandoning him to the remaining Cetra's mercy.

 

As he drifted in the Lifestream, safe in the black cocoon of his mother's blood, Sephiroth smiled. He would find his beautiful puppet easily enough. It had a foolish tendency to rush in where angels feared to tread, and this time he would seize it in his arms and tie it to him with strings of blood and broken love.

 

His Cloud, wanderer no more and his forever more..

 

His brothers were calling....

 

Soon. So very soon. He would tread upon the Planet again and on all of its dreams.........

 

_Yes. Mine forever more._

 

~ End ~


End file.
